Chinese Food and An Old Pair of Jeans
by HermioneHecate
Summary: A DuCaine fic...something I whipped up in about an hour.


As Calleigh walked past Horatio's office, she decided to say good night to her boss, as it looked like he had a tough day. The door was closed and the shades were drawn, but Calleigh knew that he was still there; something was telling her that he just needed a bit of privacy.

Calleigh knocked then softly turned the handle, and with success she cracked the door open just enough to peer inside.

Horatio caught a familiar green eye peering through the open space then smiled to motion her inside.

Calleigh slowly entered. "Sorry to bother you, Horatio..."

"No, no, it's alright. I was just finishing up some paperwork. Don't be shy, Sweetheart, you can come in."

Calleigh smiled and walked over to Horatio's desk. She sighed as she sat down in the chair in front of the desk. "Are you okay, Horatio? You looked really stressed today."

Horatio eyed her curiously then nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Things got a little hectic around here today, but that's how it is sometimes, you know?"

Calleigh nodded. "Of course. There are always those kinds of days. I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

Horatio tilted his head and regarded her presence with sad eyes. "I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

"Well," Calleigh said, blushing, "I was wondering what you're doing tonight, seeing as it's a Friday night."

"Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted some company tonight. Sometimes the best stress reliever is doing something relaxing like watching a movie with a friend."

Horatio was flattered by the offer. "Calleigh, I don't want you to waste a perfectly fine evening with an old shut-in like me. You're still young; go out and have some real fun. Don't worry about me, Sweetheart."

Calleigh gave him an incredulous look. "Horatio Caine, I did NOT just hear you call yourself an 'old shut-in'. I don't even want to go out tonight; I hate getting all dolled-up sometimes just to please some fake bachelor with crappy overused pick-up lines."

This time, Horatio was the one to shoot an incredulous look. "Would it honestly make you happy if you wasted such a beautiful night just to cheer me up?"

Calleigh's smile returned. "OF COURSE! When my L.T. isn't happy, none of us are."

Horatio sighed defeat. "Oh, all right," Horatio chuckled. "But I'm providing dinner...if that's all right with you."

"Sure," Calleigh smiled, "that would be lovely. Would you mind if I brought a wine over?"

"Not at all," Horatio said, finishing up the paperwork. "What movie would you like to see?"

"I'll surprise you," Calleigh said, getting up to go home and pretty herself up more.

Horatio put the finished work in the 'Out' box and got up to leave as well. "May I...walk you to your car?"

"Why, yes you may. What is on the menu for tonight?"

"What would you like?"

"Oh, nothing too fancy."  
"How does Chinese sound?"

"Perfect. What time should I come over?"

"Hmmm...how about eight? That should give us both plenty of time to get ready."

"I thought it was just a simple night at your place."

"It is...I'm getting into my old jeans and t-shirt."

Calleigh giggled as Horatio opened the door for her. "It's a deal, then. It will be our own little dress-down party."

----------

Horatio's heart jumped when the doorbell finally sounded, announcing Calleigh's arrival. _What was that feeling I just felt?_

He opened the door to find Calleigh grinning in what must have been her old pair of jeans and shirt, hair tied back in a ponytail and clutching one of Horatio's favourite wines in one hand and two DVDs in the other.

Calleigh grinned because she had never seen her boss dressed down so much. She felt her cheeks reddening as she stared at the form-fitting jeans Horatio donned. _Not too tight, yet not too loose_, Calleigh said to herself as Horatio let her in.

"Why don't you wear jeans to work more often?" Calleigh pondered of Horatio.

"I wouldn't feel right. Jeans are too...casual. Plus, I don't look good in jeans."

"I beg to differ," Calleigh winked. "Mmm...the food smells delicious!"

"Why thank you...the best takeout in Miami."

"I brought you this," Calleigh said, handing Horatio the bottle of wine. "Are you familiar with it?"

"Why certainly...it's one of my favourites."  
"Are you serious?"

"Yes...you're good at picking your wines."

"What can I say? I'm something of a connoisseur. I hope you don't mind...I rented a chick flick and an action movie. I'll leave it up to you to pick which one to watch."

She handed the DVDs to Horatio, who eyed both of them curiously.

"This one sounds wonderful," Horatio said, handing Calleigh the chick flick.

Calleigh grinned. "Horatio, I didn't know you were into these kinds of movies."

"What's wrong with that? I happen to find romantic movies...romantic."

"My kind of man," Calleigh said as she situated herself at the couch. Horatio took a seat next to her. He leaned back into the comfortable cushions and closed his eyes, exhaling some of the stress that had plagued him earlier in the day.

"What...a day," Horatio quietly said, propping his shoeless feet on his coffee table. Calleigh quietly admired his feet, clothed in socks, as they sat unmoving on the table. Calleigh turned to her side to look at Horatio as he sat there, relaxed and unbothered by the world. She took in his deeply-furrowed face, his majestically-set chin, the way a lock of his bright red hair swooped down in his face, and the sexy Adam's apple nestled within his neck. She admired the soft breaths he took in and out, making his chest softly rise and fall. She didn't want to disturb his peace, but if she could make him more relaxed, she would do so.

"Horatio?"

A soft hum acknowledged her inquiry.

"You seem tense. Would you like a back rub?"

Horatio slowly opened his eyes as he turned to regard her. "Calleigh, you don't have to do that. You're doing more than enough by simply being here. I'm enjoying your company."

"Please, let me. I don't want you to be tense."

Horatio nodded. "Thank you, Calleigh."

Calleigh smiled as she motioned for him to turn around. Once he had done so, she ran her hands up the length of his back, then back down, at the same time grasping at hunks of his back, motions strong enough to physically move Horatio. Low hums from Horatio signaled his approbation as he ducked his head. Calleigh silently admired the small red hairs protruding from his neck as her hands made their way up to rub out the knots plaguing his back and neck. As her fingers graced the soft hairs on his neck, a lump rose up in her neck.

When she had finished, Horatio looked back at her and smiled. "Thank you so much, Calleigh. I feel so much better. You are a wonder."

"You're very much welcome," Calleigh said, as her hand made one final sweep across the length of his back, this time rubbing in comfort.

"I'm sorry to have made you done this before dinner. The food's probably cold by now."

"It's all right," Calleigh said softly. "That's what the microwave is for."

----------

Halfway into the movie, Horatio decided to get a little more comfortable as he and Calleigh sat on the couch. He slowly and cautiously outstretched his arms as he positioned them across the length of the back of the couch. Calleigh grinned as she slowly and cautiously inched closer as Horatio once again put his feet upon the coffee table. Horatio looked out of the corner of his eye as she was attempting to get closer and grinned as well. He then decided to be brave as his arm slipped off the top of the couch and gathered Calleigh within it. Her heart skipped a beat as she drew ever closer to Horatio, resting her head upon his shoulder. She then put her feet on the coffee table, right next to his. She playfully rubbed one of his feet with her toe, which he gleefully returned.

A few minutes passed in that fashion until she courageously brought her hand to rest on Horatio's stomach. Horatio then moved the hand that was around Calleigh's shoulder up to her head, his fingers then running through the golden strands that rested upon it. Calleigh closed her eyes, soothed by Horatio's rubbing. Her mind kept telling her not to fall asleep, so to keep herself awake, she ran her other hand through Horatio's gingered locks. Horatio turned his head in her direction, then leaned down and gently kissed the top of her head. Calleigh looked up at him, smiled, then kissed his cheek.

Horatio looked right into Calleigh's eyes. "Thank you...for keeping me company tonight."

Calleigh smiled. "Thank you too, for the company and dinner. If it weren't for the wonderful dinner and movie, I would have been sitting on my couch alone with a pint of ice cream watching the soap opera channel."

"I guess this night was great for both of us, then."

Calleigh nodded. "It's been one of the best nights I've had in a long time, and I couldn't imagine it with anyone else."

Horatio smiled as he drew Calleigh even closer. "Same here."

The lump that Calleigh felt in her throat returned as she felt her lips inch slowly toward Horatio's. _I hope my heart's telling me the right thing._

Horatio noticed Calleigh's advancement and his heart skipped a beat. _Here goes nothing_, Horatio said to himself as he too started toward Calleigh.

All of a sudden, they both stopped, staring at each other for a brief moment before sharing a laugh.

"Are you wanting to kiss me, Miss Duquesne?" Horatio asked, still staring into her deep green eyes.

"Why yes I do, Lieutenant Caine," Calleigh said as Horatio's hand graced the side of Calleigh's face. With the hand, he slowly brought her in further to him. Calleigh closed her eyes in anticipation, heart racing a million miles a second. Horatio stopped for an instant to peer at Calleigh's face, then he too closed his eyes as their lips collided.

They sat there for what seemed like eternity, lips locked in embrace. Horatio's other hand found Calleigh's face, gently stroking her cheek. Calleigh had decided to do the same: she wanted to hold him, and by holding his head, her hands eventually found their way back through Horatio's hair. Horatio emulated her actions and gently ran his fingers through Calleigh's hair.

When the kiss had ended, they slowly pulled back to look at each other. Horatio rested his forehead upon hers, and their eyes stared intensely at the other.

Horatio laughed as a deep breath escaped him. "Am I glad I let you come over!"

Calleigh giggled as Horatio once again gently grabbed her head, landing another kiss upon her lips. Calleigh looked at the time on her cell phone: 1am.

"Wow, it's late. I should be getting home," Calleigh yawned.

"Let me walk you out to your car," Horatio said standing up, as he extended his arm to pick Calleigh up from the couch.

"Why thank you...Handsome."

As Horatio walked Calleigh out to her car, his hand slipped into hers, fingers interlocking. As Calleigh looked up to Horatio in surprise, Horatio looked down and winked. When they had reached Calleigh's car, Horatio opened the door for her and helped her into her car.

"Are you sure you're going to make it home all right?" Horatio asked.

"I'll be fine. I live only five minutes away."

"Okay," Horatio said, still a little worried but somewhat relieved.

"Thank you, Horatio, for tonight. I had a wonderful time."

"Even if it was low-key, right?"

"Right."

"So..."

"So..." Calleigh repeated with a huge grin on her face.

"So...how would you like to join me at dinner tomorrow night?"

"I would like that."

"Okay then. Shall I pick you up at eight?"

"You shall. Good night, Horatio."

"Good night, Calleigh," he said, giving her one more kiss.

As Calleigh drove off, Horatio shook his head, almost as in disbelief.

"Just another night at Horatio's," he said to himself, chuckling as he walked back inside.


End file.
